Petrichor
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: "Aku bosan tinggal di dunia ini," ucap Ichigo. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku, sang penyihir dimensi mengirimmu ke dunia lain," ucap Rangiku lalu disambung dengan sebuah mantra yang tidak dimengerti oleh si pemuda. Chap 1 : Ichigo's Journey Part.1 Perjalanan Ichigo dimulai dengan pertemuannya dengan Rukia, sang presiden muda dari dunia lain.


**Petrichor**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

"Bisa kamu beritahu alasannya?" wanita berambut _blonde_ itu mengerutkan alis.

Seorang pemuda berpupil musim gugur menggosok-gosok hidungnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia mengeluarkan sekantung koin emas dari dalam saku bajunya dan melemparkannya kepada wanita berambut _blonde_ tadi. "Aku bosan tinggal di dunia ini." Pemuda itu menekankan nadanya pada kata 'dunia'.

Senyum simpul terlukis di wajah jelita wanita itu. "Heeh.. ini bisa jadi pengalaman yang bagus untuknya," gumamnya sembari meraih sebuah gulungan lusuh dari atas meja lalu membacanya. "Jadi kamu tidak ingin kembali lagi ke dunia ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apabila kamu bisa melakukannya, Rangiku."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi setidaknya dalam skenario terburuk mungkin kamu hanya bisa pergi dari dunia ini selama lima tahun."

"Hanya lima tahun? Ck, terserahlah, yang penting aku bisa pergi dari dunia ini."

"Baiklah.." Wanita bernama Rangiku itu mengambil sebuah tongkat. Bagian kepala tongkat itu berbentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan dua jarum yang menunjukkan arah, persis seperti pada sebuah jam. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku, sang penyihir dimensi mengirimmu ke dunia lain," ucapnya lalu disambung dengan sebuah mantra yang tidak dimengerti oleh si pemuda.

Ketika sang pemuda menghilang, sang penyihir dimensi membuka kembali gulungan lusuh tadi dan menatap foto seorang gadis bergaun putih yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, Ichigo-_sama_."

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian lusuh yang meneriakkan sebuah nama yang asing di hidupnya. _Ini dimana? Apa aku telah pergi dari duniaku? _Pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya dan terjawab ketika ia menyadari bahwa arsitektur di dunianya berada sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan dunianya berasal.

"Kamu juga pendukung Puteri Rukia, nak?"

"Eh?" Ichigo hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan nenek tua itu dengan heran.

"Kamu bukan penduduk sini?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

Ichigo menggeleng, dan tepat saat pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu ingin bertanya lebih jauh tiba-tiba kerumunan itu bertepuk tangan dan teriakan yang mengelukan Puteri Rukia semakin keras. Ichigo berjinjit dan mendapati bahwa tertanya dirinya sedang berada di depan gedung -_atau lebih cocok dikatakan istana. _Ada sebuah podium di sana dengan spanduk bertuliskan "Percaya pada Puteri Mahkota!" yang menggelora, tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis bergaun putih tulang yang berdiri di balik podium itu, yang membuat pupil musim gugurnya sulit berkedip.

"Hari ini saya, Rukia, sebagai presiden mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang selama ini telah mendukung saya." ucapan gadis yang diperkirakan Ichigo masih berusia 20 tahun itu disambut riuh semua orang yang berkumpul di depan gedung bercat senada dengan gaun sang gadis.

"Presiden? Semuda itu?"

* * *

Di dunia Ichigo sudah rahasia umum jika pemuda berambut _orange_ itu memiliki sifat yang sangat ingin tahu. Bahkan Ichigo pernah dimarahi oleh pengasuhnya karena ikut campur urusan rakyat dari kerajaan yang dipimpin ayahnya. Tapi walau begitu tetap saja nama Ichigo sangat terkenal diantara rakyat dunianya.

Sifat ingin tahunya itu pula yang membawanya berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan tertutup yang pintunya bertuliskan "Orang tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk". Ya, dia mengikuti sang Puteri Rukia. Entah kenapa ia penasaran, emm.. mungkin juga ia ingin bertanya tips yang membuat gadis mungil itu bisa menjadi presiden yang begitu dielukan oleh rakyatnya.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

Ichigo segera bersembunyi di balik tanaman hias ketika pintu ruangan tadi terbuka. Ia melihat Rukia dan tiga orang lelaki paruh baya bermuka tegas yang tadi siang menemani gadis manis itu berdiri di podium.

"Saya tidak mau melakukan hal itu!" Rukia mempertegas kalimatnya.

"Puteri Rukia, kalau Anda tidak mau melakukannya maka kami akan…" salah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah tirus itu menahan kalimatnya, matanya tajam menatap sang presiden muda.

"T-tapi itu sama saja.."

"Anda pikir siapa yang telah membuat gadis bau kencur seperti Anda menjadi presiden? Diam dan lakukan saja apa yang kami perintahkan, kami lebih berpengalaman dari Anda!" kali ini lelaki paruh baya berkacamata membentak Rukia.

Sang presiden muda itu hanya bisa terdiam. Airmata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, hanya menunggu waktu untuk lepas dan mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Tangannya gemetar. Ichigo dengan jelas bisa melihat gadis itu manahan amarah yang bercampur dengan rasa takut.

"Kami menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan. Mohon Anda tanda tangani dokumen ini, Renji akan mengambilnya dua hari lagi." Ketiga lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Rukia, sendiri yang hanya bisa tertunduk dengan airmata berlinang. Wibawa yang ditunjukkan di atas podium tadi siang seakan runtuh berkeping-keping menjadi bulir air yang membasahi lantai bermarmer putih.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

Suara itu membuat si gadis mungil segera menghapus airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin ada satu orang pun melihat sisi lemahnya, sisinya yang tidak berdaya. Ia berpaling ke asal suara dan mendapati Ichigo, pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya, menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan bergradasi cokelat padanya. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya ia menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengusapnya ke pipinya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

"Jadi kamu hanya boneka.." ucapan Ichigo membuat Rukia menggigit ujung bibir merahnya, tertohok.

"T-tapi saya melakukan apapun yang saya bisa!" bantah gadis bermata lavender itu.

Ah ya, baru kali ini ada yang berani berbicara dengan tidak formal pada Rukia. 'Kamu', ia tidak biasa dengan panggilan itu karena seumur hidupnya selalu dialamatkan dengan 'Anda', 'Yang Mulia' atau 'Tuan Puteri', panggilan-panggilan yang terkadang bertumpang bualan.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia tidak suka berdebat dengan perempuan, apalagi dengan perempuan yang rapuh seperti Rukia. Ia jadi teringat adiknya, Yuzu, yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Rukia. Kalau boleh membandingkan, Rukia dan Yuzu itu setipe. BedanyaYuzu sekarang masih dimanja oleh seluruh penghuni istana sedangkan Rukia harus menghadapi tekanan dan tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Anda dilarang berbicara pada sembarang orang!"

Empat orang lelaki berpakaian gelap menghampiri Rukia. Mereka ingin membawa Rukia pergi tetapi gadis berambut segelap malam itu sekuat tenaga berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan! Saya punya hak untuk berbicara dengan siapapun! Kenapa kalian tidak mau mendengar perintah Saya?" bentaknya. Rukia berusaha terlihat kuat namun tetap saja Ichigo bisa melihat rasa takut dari sinar matanya.

"Dia presiden kalian kan? Atasan kalian kan? Kenapa kalian tidak mematuhinya?" kali ini Ichigo buka suara.

"Maaf tapi kami bekerja dibawah Tuan Aizen dan beliau membayar kami untuk menjaga Puteri Rukia agar tidak berhubungan dengan orang diluar pemerintah."

Ichigo menyerah. Entah kenapa ia membiarkan keempat orang itu membawanya pergi. Ichigo tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia merasa tidak berhak. _Toh_, hal itu bukan urusannya. Ini bukan dunianya.

"Dokumen ini.."

Ichigo mengambil dokumen yang tergeletak di lantai bersama sapu tangan yang tadi ia berikan pada Rukia. Ia menatap Rukia yang semakin jauh dari padangannya. Bibir manis gadis itu bergumam sesuatu, tak terdengar oleh Ichigo tapi cukup terbaca dari gerakan bibirnya… "tolong".

* * *

Pukul 21.00. Ichigo menghela napasnya. Seluruh emosi berkumpul di kepalanya menimbulkan rasa sakit seakan ingin meledak. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di balkon Reservoir, sebuah restoran privat yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kaum borjuis. Kenapa Ichigo bisa berada di sana? Jawabannya singkat. Setelah Rukia dibawa pergi oleh lelaki berpakaian gelap itu Ichigo mengambil dokumen negara yang –_mungkin sengaja_- ditelantarkan Rukia di lantai. Di baliknya ada sebuah alamat dan pesan, awalnya ia pikir itu adalah alamat istana atau rumah Rukia tapi ternyata alamat restoran Reservoir ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Ichigo mendongak. Di depannya seseorang berpakaian.. emm.. asing, ya bagi Ichigo yang berasal dari dunia yang menganut _Renaissance_, pakaian seperti kaos, celana pendek, _vest,_ _sunglasses_ serta topi vedora yang dikenakan orang di hadapannya serasa.. aneh.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Saya Rukia!" Rukia menurukan sedikit _sunglasses_-nya untuk meyakinkan Ichigo.

"Hah? Kamu si pre-"

"Sssssttt! Tolong jangan bicara keras-keras!" bisik gadis itu.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya ketika Rukia duduk dan menyeruput teh _darjeeling_ yang telah dipesannya saat masuk ke Reservoir. Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo, gadis itu menarik celananya yang terlalu pendek lalu mulai berbicara. "Maaf mengundang Tuan malam-malam seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Tunggu," potong Ichigo. "Apa kamu tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Rukia menggeleng. "Maaf saya belum sempat menanyakan nama Tuan," balasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mengundang orang yang tidak dikenal ke restoran privat seperti ini? Kalau ternyata aku ini orang jahat bagaimana?" cerocos Ichigo.

"Eh? Tuan orang jahat?" tanya Rukia balik dengan wajah polosnya.

Mendengar itu Ichigo serasa ingin melorot dari kursinya duduk. Kata polos tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan Rukia. Dibalik wibawa palsu yang tadi siang ditunjukkan Rukia ternyata terdapat sifat polos dan naif yang bagi Ichigo sudah melebihi batas wajar. "Aku bukan orang jahat," jawab Ichigo. "Tapi kamu seharusnya tidak mengundang orang sembarangan sepertiku," sambungnya.

"Tapi saya yakin Tuan bukan orang jahat," ucap Rukia.

"Alasannya?"

"Karena pakaian Tuan aneh, tidak ada orang jahat yang berpakaian safari jaman perang seperti Tuan."

"Ck, jangan panggil aku 'Tuan'. Namaku Ichigo."

Ichigo menyerahkan dokumen yang ditinggalkan Rukia kemarin. Dokumen itu berisi perjanjian pengalihgunaan pabrik permata milik salah seorang saudagar menjadi pabrik pembuatan senjata pemusnah massal, senjata nuklir. Dokumen itu pula yang membuat kepala Ichigo serasa ingin pecah. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa seorang gadis seperti Rukia harus menanggung beban sebagai presiden dan juga ia tidak habis pikir kenapa di dunia yang damai seperti ini para petinggi pemerintah yang lapar akan jabatan dan harta itu berencana membuat pabrik nuklir.

"Sebenarnya.. awalnya saya tidak ingin menjadi presiden, tapi.."

Rukia mulai bercerita. Bagaimana dulu dunia ini masih menganut sistem istana dengan ayah Rukia sebagai rajanya, bagaimana sekelompok orang mulai memberontak dan meneriakkan reformasi hingga menyebabkan perang dalam istana, bagaimana seluruh anggota keluarganya terbunuh dalam perang itu dan akhirnya sebagai keturunan raja yang tersisa, Rukia mau tidak mau harus meneruskan pemerintahan walau sekarang dunia ini menganut demokrasi. Demokrasi palsu yang menggunakan Rukia sebagai presiden boneka untuk menarik simpati rakyat. Presiden boneka yang harus menurut apa kata petinggi pemerintah yang dulunya bagian dari pemberontak istana.

_**To be Continued**_


End file.
